Circuit breakers handling currents ranging from, e.g., 800 Amps to 1200 Amps, may have one or more accessory devices, such as, e.g., an under voltage release switch, a trip alarm switch, and/or an early break switch, installed therein that are accessible via removal of an accessory cover on the circuit breaker housing. Removing the accessory cover to service the one or more accessory devices without de-energizing (i.e., tripping) the circuit breaker may expose a user to a dangerous condition. Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus, systems, and methods that automatically de-energize (i.e., trip) a circuit breaker upon removal of an accessory cover and that prevent the circuit breaker from being re-energized (i.e., reset) until the accessory cover is re-attached.